Fate Beckons
by HK-Revan
Summary: Sidious decides to train Anakin early. Using tricks and lies he carefully and slowly molds his apprentice. The dark side beckons Anakin. Will the light save him? AU of TPM. Knight Vos to the resuce.
1. prologue

Fate beckons

Kinda weird this idea, thought a lot and then bang. It could be bad, it could be good. It could suck too. Please express you opinon and review and then yeah.

Summary: Sidious decides to take action and train Anakin. Training him in the Sith arts, Sidious manipulates Anakin with lies and tricks. Anakin seemed fated for the dark side. During the mission to Naboo, Sidious starts to plan to implant a spy in the order.

Prolouge

Shmi Skywalker looked at her child with happiness. The eight year old was snoozing in a bed curled up holding a fuzzy banthra. The child was a gift, for she could not bear children. When she found out she was pregnant, she was elated. A bouncing baby boy, who smiled and laughed despite all the pain that and bumps in life. At such a young age, he was able to fix machines, and was very attentive. He seemed to have a sixth sense and was always there for her. Her baby boy filled her life with love and happiness. He was the jewel of her existence and she would do anything to protect him.

She moved forward and carefully draped the blanket around the boy's small frame and turned leaving the room. She sat on the chair and activated a communicator.

"Lord Sidious."

A raspy voice answered, no image appeared but the voice was sinister in itself.

"Speak. Is the boy ready?"

"Yes Lord Sidious, the boy is ready."

"Good, Maul will come and train the boy. When he is old enough I will take him."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, you have done well my servant."

The communicator flickered off. The woman called Shmi Skywalker smiled slightly; her master was pleased with her. Soon, the plan will be executed and soon the Jedi will die.

Do you like the idea? It is just a prologue, kinda a short too. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about Shmi is something new that I hope no one tried before. Can you guess? Can't reveal anything yet bbut i will.

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Sidious read Maul's report with disgust. His apprentice of 19 years was close to messing his plans up. Maul's attempt to steer the child to the dark side was not going well. It appears that while the child had great force powers, being with his 'mother' had given him a sense of honor and happiness. Despite all the years of being a slave, Anakin's attachment to his mother kept him on the light side. Many times Sidious considered disposing of the 'mother' and bringing Anakin to him but rejected the idea. As powerful as he was, he could not hide Anakin's force presence without revealing himself. As a child, he radiates powerful and is like a beacon. The only reason the Jedi did not find him was that Sidious was continuously clouding their thoughts. The idea came from past Sith Lords and he is continuing the tradition. The Jedi will fall.

_It was good that Shmi could be manipulated _he thought sneering slightly; it was a stroke of luck that shifted fate to his favor. It would have been harder if things did not go his way early on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. His clothes already ripped and torn were matted with his blood. He was sold to Darth Maul and was now living on a cold moon. At first, he thought it would not be that bad, because Darth Maul let him visit him mother. The lessons on the force were cool and the possession of his first lightsaber. He was not allowed to build his own until he learned how to wield the lightsaber. Things turned to worse when he failed his first lesson/test. Darth Maul beat him and let him to in the room by himself.

His blue eyes were wet but no tears came out. Maul's first lesson was that crying was a weakness that is exploited. Anakin already knew that, his life as a slave already showed him that. The only light he had in his life was his mother, and right now, she is out of reach.

He was only staying here for some time. It was like school, and he goes back to his mom for the rest of the year.

It was weird that when he told his mom what Darth Maul did she did not appear worried. That scared Anakin more than anything else did.

Quickly rubbing his eyes, he stood slowly, minding his bruises. He had to be strong now for his mom. He was not going to let anyone crush his spirit.

So chapter one. Really short though. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Anakin laid on the floor staring into the dark ceiling. His master left for some dispute or another, leaving Anakin alone. Anakin wanted to call his mother but his master left strict instructions not to call or else. After thinking for a while Anakin walked out of his room, looking for a computer console.

An hour later, a scream pierced the air and the force, shattering the windows, electricity arced out of Anakin's body. His yellow tinted eyes blazed. The darkside whirled around him like a cloak, seeping in his heart and soul.

He needed to find the truth. Resolutely he destroyed droids and boarded a fighter. Entering the jump coordinates, he piloted his ship into space.

Maul returned to his hideaway and was shocked to see that his apprentice was gone. Snarling he reached to communicate to Sidious. The holocomunicator flicked on and Sidious's hooded face faced his.

"Master-

"Apprentice, you will travel to me. Since you failed, new actions must be put in place and the boy should meet me. Bring him here with you."

"But master.."

"What."

"He's gone."

"WHAT"

The word reverberated and echoed. Sidious's face twisted in fury. All his planning and scheming was about to fall apart on his face.

"Finish your mission, and then hunt for the boy."

"Yes master."

Flicking the communicator off, Maul scowled. That boy will be the death of him.

-

A lone small ship landed on Tatootine and an even smaller person climbed out of the ship. The child walked towards the slave quarters, towards his answer to a burning question.

Okay, short. So sorry for being this late. Can you forgive me?


	4. Secret revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own this

All right next part of the series. Enjoy

Anakin steadily walked towards the slave quarters. It was quiet and dark, but it did not bother him. He used the force to enhance his ability to see in the dark. His lightsaber was attached to his belt ready to be used at any moment. The darkness seemed to enshroud the boy, making him bigger than he was. His own dark clothes allowed him to blend in with the night. At eight years, he was small for his age, but he made up for it in determination. His sadness followed him like a storm cloud, raining on his day. He was mostly confused and surprised. He wanted an answer!

Reaching the door, he keyed in the code. The door slid open and Anakin walked in. The hovel was slightly lit; his mother was nowhere to be found. Walking around Anakin looked around trying to find her, his bond with her allowed him to find her more easier. While Shmi had a force sensitivity, she was not skilled enough to become a Jedi. Anakin walked into his mother's room and spied something he never seen before. The small communications device allowed for transmission of messages over great distances. As he ran his hand on the device, he noticed it was new. It was also very expensive. Anakin wondered how his mother attained such an expensive device when she was a slave.

"Hello Ani."

Anakin started and automatically grabbed his lightsaber. He learned the hard way that if you are not prepared you are dead. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his mother. She was standing in the doorway and somehow got there without him noticing. She still looked the same but she had more lines in her face. Anakin stared at her and wished everything could go back to what it was, before the mysterious stranger came.

"Hello mother."

It seemed strange to call her that. A part of him wanted to run back into her arms and cry but he subdued that part. If he cried now, he would not stop. He pulled out a datapad from his tunic and handed to her. He could not look her in the eyes.

"Mother….is this true?"

She read the pad and said nothing. Anakin hoped beyond hope that it was not true. A grin started to appear on his face. Maybe it was all a farce and he could go home and stay with his mom. He wouldn't mind to be a slave if he could stay with his mom.

**"Hahahah."**

The cynical laugh stopped his thoughts. Anakin looked up and his heart broke. Shmi was laughing at him. For the first time, Anakin saw the darkside curled around Shmi. It was a subtly link, it wrapped around her frame.

"Mom?"

Anakin was on the verge of crying. He felt his heart being broken piece by piece.

"Be silent boy. I am not your mother."

Shmi seemed to wanting to get this off her chest. Anakin stayed silent, dreading what was coming next.

"Your **mother** was my **sister**. My sister who was picked by the** Jedi **to become a Jedi. I was older than she was. **I was not good enough for them. **My twin sister is your mother. I am your aunt."

Through out this tirade she spat out the word Jedi. She had such deep resentment for the Jedi.

"I got back on her though. My Lord Sidious saved me and trained me. My sister was sent to agricorps and the ship was hijacked. She was stranded on this planet and sold as a slave. How the mighty had fallen."

Anakin started crying and he could not stop. The pain and sadness flooded him. His emotions swamped and spilled out.

"When she was pregnant with you, I was there to witness your birth. Then I replaced her and reared you. When the time came, you would destroy the Jedi."

Anakin stared in shock. This vile women had impersonated his mother and he didn't know. _How?_

"You ask How? At birth, Sidious linked my force presence and your mothers. So you would feel my presence and not notice anything amiss."

"Where is my mother?" Anakin felt empty, as if there was a void in his heart.

"She's dead. I killed her myself. Her terror was so great when she found out that her son would be used to destroy the Jedi. I drank her terror and fed on **IT."**

At this Anakin lit his saber. Its read gleam lit the area up with a red glow. This monster killed his mother. His mother was gone. He needed to avenge her death.

"Hehe. Boy I had been trained by the best. I will beat you and return you to my Lord Sidious and be rewarded."

In anger, Anakin swung his lightsaber at her, revenge the only thing keeping from collapsing. A blue blade blocked him. In her hands was the lightsaber that he found when he was a kid. She had fixed it and was using it against him. Snarling she shoved his saber aside and slashed at him. Anakin barely blocked her attack. Shmi was taller and stronger than he was. However, Anakin's own force presence blinded her force talent. Using the force, he threw objects at her and kept on moving backwards. As Shmi kept pressing him, she led him to the outside. In close quarters, she was at a disadvantage but in the open desert, Anakin's short stumpy legs would hamper him. She fueled her hate of him and her sister into the Force, pressing Anakin back.

Anakin himself lashed out in the Force, using his hate of this woman to fuel his own movements. The dark side focused and swirled around the two combatants, chocking out the light side. However, the tide of battle was turning and it was not in his favor. As good as Anakin was in the Force, his swordsmanship was deplorable. Shmi's was not any better but it was better than his was.

As Anakin fought, his eyes slowly turned yellow, glowing like a demons'. He slashed and attacked opening himself to the dark side. His mind was focused on the fact that his life was a misery because of this murder that killed his real mother. Without realizing it, he started choking her. Shmi's dropped her saber and clutched her throat. Moving swiftly, Anakin beheaded her.

"That was for my mother."

He stared at the body and grabbed the saber. He walked no more than twelve steps before he threw up. This was his first kill, and it sickened him. He stumbled into the hovel and threw up in the fresher. It dawned on him, that he killed someone. This revenge didn't make him feel better, his mother was still gone. The void where his heart was bigger, the sense of power left him. All that remained was a brokenhearted child, who lost his only mentor. Anakin stared at his reflection; his yellow eyes stared back at him, accusingly. His face resembled his mother and aunt's. The same cheeks and nose, the only thing different was his eyes. His 'mother' said his eyes were of a deep blue that reflected the kind soul that was housed within. Was she right? Or was it another lie that was his life?

Anakin released his pain and his anger into the Force. Why him? His anger drained out of him, he started recounting his memories. His 'mother' loved him but for a different reason. He was her revenge, her tool. However, she did take care of him, and besides you do not leave evidence of a crime unless you want to go to jail.

Composing himself, Anakin used the force to pick up his 'mother' and her head and tossed them in the desert near a place where a krayt dragon lived. The dragon may eat the body. He left no blood trail because lightsabers cauterize the wound. He took some items that was his and left. He left C-390 in the hovel. It was nearly finished expect there weren't any metal plating. He made it look like a robbery and went back to his ship. The next trading planet he is going to, he will disappear. He will ditch the ship and maybe get a job. As his ship left the planet and entered hyperspace, he cried. He sobbed and shuddered. He was a murder and a bad person. Why did he live and his mother die?

He needed her, he needed guidance. He drifted off to unconsciousness, his exhaustion catching up with him.

Hideout

Sidious threw a temper tantrum. The boy was gone. Maul checked Tatooine and the boy was gone. His servant was gone as well. Screaming Sidious continued to throw objects into the walls. He should have taken the boy as a child and not wait. His plans would be more difficult but no matter. The Jedi will fall, one way or another. He did not plan for decades and stop at the hurdles. Soon, everything would fall in place, he will find the Chosen One and bring him into the fold.

Ok, how was it. Did you guess right on how Shmi really was? Comment please


	5. Moving on

_He was running towards someone. A tall figure, whose face was blinded by the sun. The being picked him up and hugged him. He felt so warm, so happy. He did not want to leave her. She put him down and started fading away. No, he wanted her back. _

_His mother, he wanted her back._

With a start, he woke up. The thrum of the engines alerted him he was in the engine hold hitchhiking with some merchants. With his skill as a mechanic, the leader agreed to give him a ride to their next destination.

He packed his belongings in a bag and waited for the ship to touch down. Disembarking he was ready to continue with his life.

His feet hit the dusky ground and he realized with dread he was back on Tatooine. With a

mutter, he shouldered his pack and looked for a job. After being rejected by many, he found himself in front of a familiar shop, Watto's shop.

With a sigh, he walked in.

It took some time, but he convinced Watto to hire him. He was again housed in the same slave quarters of his former mother/aunt. It brought back bad memories, and bad feelings. He walked around, noticing nothing had been touched. He found the protocol droid that he left there. Sighing he went to his former room and grabbed his blanket, he slept, he dreamed of his mother again.

Late, so very late. SO SORRY. SCHOOL AND HW. Hope you like it. Kinda short too.


	6. preview

Preview...

_Knight Vos stood on the sands, his robes rippling. He was currently stationed on Tatooine waiting for his craft to be refueled. He was walking around and inate senses sent him a flashback. It was old, and surpsingly cold. He could feel the dark side that premeated the area before, see two figures fighting. After focusing he could see flashing lights, a small figure and a big figure. Most surpsingly was the red haze that enveloped him. But through that haze he could see two glowing eyes. Then nothing. His abilites were limited, the sand also did not help. Sandstorms were frequent, leading the orginal objects to be wisked away. It was frustrating, because as he walked the streets, he would get flashes of long dead crimes. Tatooine may be a planet of sand, dry but it was dripping in blood._

Anakin enjoyed working on machines. He loved it. When he worked machines, he could feel a deep happiness. A floating feeling that made him feel so warm, so content. Before, he didn't know what the feeling was, but now he does. It was the Force, acting throught him. It made sense, when he worked machines he almost felt like he could talk to them. But now, that was the only way he would let himself feel the Force. After he killed his aunt, everytime he felt the Force, a cold chill swept through his body. It repulsed him, filled his throat with bile. He swore never to use the Force again. It brought nothing but pain and suffering. But now, he was in harmony with his machines.

Master Jinn stood in the hot suns, watching the handmaiden walk ahead. He had long suspected who she really was and aplauded her wit. ALthough this would make his job harder, it would be much more fun. Many royals he protected before were spolied brats who adored money. Some were truly loyal to their people, while others were despicable. He had an inkling the first time they met. The fake queen was trained well, but there were notices only those who were observant, Jedi and bounty hunters worth hiring. His padawan would have noticed, had he not been focusing to much on the future and not the present. But there was also something else that needed his attention. It was a feeling, a slight tickle in his mind. The Force wanted him there. Something was here, something important. 

Okay, is that enough for a preview?  
Questions?  
Comments?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I no own Star Wars

Anakin sat at his table eyeing the group. After meeting them in Watto's shop and rescuing the Gungan from being squished he let them stay at his home. It was a quiet affair, as joyous as a funeral. The two tall men talked quietly at the end of the table. Jar-Jar was slurping up fruit and Padme was staring at her plate.

Anakin sighed, he was not a people person. Maybe if he engaged in conversation he wouldn't feel bad at making Padme feel sad. He knew he wasn't the root of the problem but he wasn't helping either.

"So, what are you doing here?" The girl's head shot up and smiled.

Anakin smiled back, a small feeling of happiness rose and was squashed back.

" We are here to acquire a hyperdrive. However--"

" You don't have any money. Or anything to barter with." Anakin eyes narrowed. He could help them, but what good would that do for him? His " mother" always praised the fact he would do anthing for anyone without selfess feelings.

"Wesa have nohning. The Jeda--oppsa." Jar-jar clapped his hands on his mouth. He said secret!

Padme noticed with discomfort that the room got colder.

" Jedi? You two are Jedi?" Anakin's eyes narrowed. Of course they were Jedi! How could he not see it.

The taller man spoke. " I did not wish to lie to you. Yes, we are Jedi. I am Master Qui-Gon and this is Knight Vos."

" I see. I could help you. There is a race coming,you could sponser me and with the winnings buy a hyperdrive. It shouldn't be that hard to convince Watto." Anakin wanted them off the planet as soon as possible. The sooner the better. He cannot have his old master find him. Not now, not ever.

-------------------------------------

Knight Vos stood next to Qui-Gon. It was by the Force that they had found each other. He could help their mission since he already finished his.

"Master, I feel a great forboding. The boy is dangerous. He dislikes the Jedi, why would he help?"

" But he is helping. I feel that this what I am suppose to do. I will go with my feelings. Anakin has unrivaled potential, he will become a great Jedi."

" What of Obi? He is still your padawan. You're not going to cast him away, are you?"

"Obi-Wan is ready for the trials. Soon he will become a knight, he will soon no longer need my teachings."

Qui-Gon left, leaving the knight alone on the balcony. The pull was yanking him even harder. He needed to meditate.

" You didn't answer my question. Qui-GOn?"

Vos huffed. Cryptic masters were murderous. He felt like a padawan again. He too left, to meditate. He did not notice the silent child that heard their everything words. The child too left, thinking about the changing scenes.

Yah, messa update.


End file.
